Music of the Heart
by silvermoonstone23
Summary: Ten drabbles based off of songs, including the shippings of the dexholders. Contains: Chessshipping/Agencyshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Haughtyshipping, Commonershipping, Chosenshipping, Specialshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping, Soulsilvershipping, Dualrivalshipping.


_Hey all! I've seen this fly around Fanfiction, and I really wanted to try it out! It was really fun; anyone reading this should try it! These are the rules for the fic:_

**_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._**

_So, yeah. I wanted to do these. I have to say, I'm a little proud. I'd like to apologize in advance for the one Jonas brother song (it's such a guilty pleasure…*sweatdrop*) and the pop songs too. I really don't like pop songs all that much, but a lot of the songs I have are either pop, super weird, or not romantic. I don't apologize for having two Taylor Swift songs because I happen to like her music. And the Cher Lloyd song…well it got in my head, and my sister had bought it so I put it on my iPod. I actually like the Tiffany Giardina song a lot so if you don't like it, don't listen to it; just read the drabble._

_The shippings are Chess/Agency, Oldrival, Haughty, Commoner, Chosen, Special, Mangaquest, Frantic, Souldsilver, and Dualrival. I don't support Chosen or Haughty but…well, I only had eight without them so whatever. Haughty/Chosenshippers, you're welcome. Just saying, I might turn a few of these drabbled into one-shots…possibly…_

_Green=male, Blue=female._

_Rant over. Read on. Reviewers get HYPOTHETICAL MUFFINS!_

_-Silvia_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this; the songs, shippings, Pokemon Special, Pokemon Adventures, really anything. Sad when you really stop to think about the fact that I own nothing…**

* * *

_1. Chessshipping/Agencyshipping: Black x White  
Back to December by Taylor Swift; 4:53_

_I was so wrong for everything I said to him_, she thought to herself. _I wish I could take it all back. If only I got the chance to apologize._

She hadn't seen him for months. She wished she had; he was the light in her life, it seemed, for when she pushed him away, all in her world became dark without his presence. He disappeared from her life. She realized after the mistake she made pushing him away. He could've given her everything she ever wanted, and she pushed him away for someone who didn't really care about her.

She thought she would go mad if she suffered another sleepless night without him on her side. She remembered being with him, through the summers when they'd sit in a field of flowers, in the fall when the leaves danced around them, but in the winter…it was like the cold crept into her soul, and she shoved him from her life.

She missed _everything _about him. The twinkle in his deep brown eyes, his sweet smile, his whole persona too. She silently swore that when she found him, she'd pour her grief in loosing him to his face and beg for forgiveness.

Meanwhile, he wished none other to see her face again too. He just didn't know how to face her after she rejected him in the winter. Every time he heard a knocking on his door, he wished it was her. He didn't need an apology, he just needed _her_.

They needed each other.

And when the days grew too hard to live in without one another…they both set out, determined to tell one another their true feelings.

* * *

_2. Oldrivalshipping: Green x Blue  
Firework by Katy Perry; 3:47_

"Green!" Blue shouted. "Stop moping!"

She dragged him up from his chair. She hated to see him so glum; all that he told her was that he felt like no one cared about him. Blue only wished he could see all that he had; he was strong, loyal, brave, caring, sweet, handsome…

Her mind drifted into space. She wanted him to know so badly every day how much he meant to her. He took her breath away for longer than the most beautiful rainbow in the sky. Why couldn't _he _see how great he could be? He could amaze anyone; he had already amazed her.

"Green, why are you so upset?" she asked him.

"…" he didn't speak.

"Everyone already knows how great you are, Green," she told him. "You're the _gym leader _of Viridian City, after all!"

"Yes," he replied quietly. "But I'm not sure if the person I _want _to notice me does."

"Green Oak, do you have a crush?!" Blue asked, faking excitement. Inside she felt like she was being pounded by a hammer. "Green, you just have to _show _the girl you like her. Do something unexpected to wow her."

Green shrugged. "Okay."

He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her in, his lips touching hers. At first, Blue was wide-eyed, but she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

On her lips she didn't just feel sparks; she felt fireworks.

* * *

_3. Haughtyshipping: Pearl x Platinum  
Want U back by Cher Lloyd; 3:33_

It _killed_ Platina inside to see Pearl, Pearl who she used to think of as _hers_, to be paying so much attention to another girl. He took her to the same restaurant that she would go with him. She didn't want to tell him, but she regretted breaking their relationship off. If that girl was out of the picture, then maybe, _just maybe_, she'd be able to tell him that she really wished she had him back.

She sat at the counter of the restaurant counter when she thought she caught him staring at her. She stole a glance to see that this time the girl was not with him for once. She had a bitter feeling, _That's right, girlie. He was mine first._

That was very un-Platina-like, but she missed him. Pearl was the one to wipe away her tears when she cried, and she certainly felt like doing that when she realized how much she wanted him back.

He stood up from his seat and walked over to her.

Because inside, Pearl wanted Platina back too.

* * *

_4. Commonershipping: Diamond x Platinum  
Hurry Up and Save Me by Tiffany Giardina; 3:50_

Platina was falling. She hadn't realized it before, but she was. She was so prissy, so uptight, until that commoner Dia had saved her from being so stuck-up. He made her feel so…alive. He had her try new things that she actually liked. She had felt like a prisoner before him. He made her feel so free.

She had unwittingly fell in love with a commoner. She had fallen in love with Dia. She was falling and she needed him, her knight in shining armor to catch her and save her.

Platina needed to tell him. The feeling was so overpowering that it woke her in the middle of the night from a nightmare that Dia was killed, and that her world just turned to black and white.

She couldn't get past Sebastian or anyone in the mansion for that matter, and she _needed _to tell Dia how she felt. So, she crawled out of her window in the middle of the night to go find him, when she slipped. She was falling to the ground from her window, and knew she could get injured and possibly break something. She needed her knight in shining armor to save her.

Suddenly, two arms caught her. She turned to see Dia, who had never looked more beautiful in the moonlight, his navy hair out of its hat and tousled since he had probably been asleep previously too.

She hugged his neck, feeling much safer in his arms. "Oh, thank you, Dia."

"Anytime," he replied, smiling.

"Dia, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night anyways?" she asked him.

"Well there's something I need to tell you, and it woke me up. It can't really wait…"

* * *

_5. Chosenshipping: Silver x Blue  
Crush by David Archuleta; 3:32_

Silver felt a sick feeling in his stomach. He dropped the phone, his ears still ringing with the sound of her voice.

_Silver. I need to see you. I'll be right over. It's important_.

He wondered what Blue wanted to tell him. Her voice always seemed to be echoing in his ears. He knew that he had a crush on her, but he tried to let it pass. Somewhere inside he knew, his crush wasn't going away. He wondered if she ever thought of him the same way. Was he crazy for thinking that? Or was she just hiding her feelings? He could only hope.

She nervously approached his door. She had run from the truth so many times, but now she just needed to know if he felt the same way about her. _I'm older than him, though_, she thought. _Maybe I just am an older sister to him. But my crush just won't go away…_

Nervously, the girl with the crush on Silver knocked on the door.

Nervously, the boy with the crush on Blue opened the door.

* * *

_6. Specialshipping: Red x Yellow  
Speak now by Taylor Swift; 4:00_

Yellow walked into the church nervously. She was a good girl, she should _not _be here. It was her best friend's wedding, and she knew this was the last chance she'd ever get to tell him before he made a mistake. She tentatively walked in to see all of his friends, most of whom were expecting her to come even though her invite had been somehow "lost in the mail" as Misty might have said; she was after all, the best friend of the groom.

But how was she supposed to tell him she was in love with him? He was making such a big mistake marrying Misty; she was cheating on him with someone else, Yellow knew. And she wasn't such a saint anyways.

Yet, she did look beautiful striding down the aisle. Yellow sat in the back as the preacher began speaking. Red looked sharp too. It came all too soon for the preacher to call out,

"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There was a silence. _Last chance Yellow! _The blonde told herself. Nervous, Yellow stood up, her hands shaking. All eyes were on her, shocked and horrified faces staring, mouths gaping. The look on Red's face was unreadable; was that shock, or was it anger, or was it relief, or maybe…hope?

Yellow kept her eyes trained on Red as she took a deep breath and spoke,

"I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but _you_ are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl."

The occupants of the pews leaned closer, wanting to hear what this girl had to say.

* * *

_7. Mangaquestshipping: Crystal x Gold  
Tangled Up In Me by Skye Sweetnam; 2:51_

Crystal smirked. Gold wanted to know more about her, clearly; he kept pestering her with questions. They had known each other for years, so she had learn to…tolerate him bugging her. In fact, he didn't know it, but this time, _she _was playing with _him_.

"You never get just quite what you see with me," Crystal told him simply, pushing him to the side as she walked on.

"Crys!" he called. "I just want to know about you!"

She laughed. "Gold, I'll ask you one question, and if you answer it truly, then I will answer _all _your questions about me," she told him, her lips curving into a smile.

"What? Ask away, Super Serious Gal."

"Who are you in love with?" she asked. When she saw his shocked expression, she added, "Don't play coy with me, lover boy, you're mind has been anywhere but Earth lately."

"I…uh…you…" he said timidly, and then braced himself for a kick. Instead, he was attacked by a hug.

"Idiot," Crystal said, her nose touching his. "Instead of asking all those questions and getting tangled up in this mess, you could've just asked if I love you."

"…Do you?" he asked.

As an answer, Crystal met his lips in a kiss.

* * *

_8. Franticshipping: Ruby x Sapphire  
New Classic (Single Version) by Selena Gomez & Drew Seeley; 3:08_

Ruby might not have said it to her, but one of the many reasons why he wanted Sapphire to wear a dress was to prove to her that she didn't need it. Because inside, he knew that she didn't need the latest styles because her beauty would never go out of style. She was classic. And she didn't even try.

He wanted to tell her that, but he was worried that she might…hurt him or reject him. Aside from her beauty, she had a fire within her that could not be ignored. Not that he tried.

Sapphire brought out an interesting quality with him; truth. Sometimes, when he said what he really felt, she wouldn't judge him, as if she knew he was speaking the truth. Maybe she could tell and that was why she got mad at him when he lied that he didn't remember what they said on Mirage Island…

He looked up from his book. "Hey Sapph?"

She turned to him. "What?"

"…I remember."

Her eyes widened. Her beautiful, namesake sapphire eyes that would never be outdated. She was classic, and he loved that about her.

* * *

_9. Soulsilvershipping: Silver x Lyra  
Quiet by Lights; 3:13_

Maybe they weren't a couple. Maybe they had never kissed. But they were in love. Lyra admitted it first, and even though he said that he loved her too, Silver said that he wasn't really ready for a relationship just yet, but that didn't mean that Lyra would ever leave him alone. She sat with him and watched him train, and then afterwards, they'd sit under a tree and look up at the sky. They wouldn't say a word, just sit there and enjoy the company, thinking.

Lyra would wait forever for Silver. He was so much more than he appeared on the outside; so stoic and unfazed by a thing. Yet on the inside, his mind worked in beautiful ways that once Lyra found out, she couldn't get enough. So she sat with him.

One day, she spoke, "Silver? I like it here. With you. Even if we don't say much. I just like to be quiet with you, even if you aren't mine. I can wait a thousand hours for you Silver."

There was a pause, broken by Silver. "Screw it, I love being with you too much. Maybe you have the patience to wait for me, Ly, but _I _can't even wait for me. I love you Lyra. Will you be mine?"

Lyra grinned. "Yes. I will."

* * *

_10. Dualrivalshipping: Cheren x Bianca  
Lovebug by Jonas Brothers; 3:40_

Cheren didn't expect to feel sparks when he _called _Bianca. It was like she really was there, sending shocks up his spine, but she was really someone else. It was like he had caught a disease, or a bug. A _Lovebug_. It was hard to believe.

Yet, he couldn't get her out of his mind; her eyes, her personality, the way she was so beautiful even when she didn't try to be. How could he even tell her though? He met up with her on a rainy day, determined to let her know.

The umbrella was between them, and they had to stand close to both fit under it. And when he tried to tell her…

"Bianca…there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Cheren?"

"I…I…"

She cut him off by pressing her lips against his, making more jolts of electricity spark up his spine. But…he enjoyed it. He liked that he caught the Lovebug.

* * *

_Here's my reactions to the things I wrote:_

_Chess/Agency: I like it. There wasn't that much bachground on it , but a drabble will be a drabble.  
Oldrival: I think I made them too OOC. Oopsy. Well, I kinda hate the song so I might've struggled...  
Haughty: Eh. I thought it was a little cute. Platina was OOC because she was a little mad and she really just wanted Pearl back.  
Commoner: AW! DIA FINALLY GETS TO BE PLATINA'S KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR AND I LOVED THIS! Oops...that was in capslock...well I thought the song fit well because Dia had changed Platina's point of view and that was in the song.  
Chosen: ...I think I might've just become a Chosenshipper...EEEK WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! No, Oldrivalshipping, I'll never abandon you! But i may make a one-shot like this later because the song was SO FITTING. But I thought this was one of the best. I dunno...  
Special: YAY! I LOVE THIS SONG AND I LOVE THIS SHIPPING AND THIS IS TOTALLY BECOMING ANOTHER STORY LATER BECAUSE I LOVE IT SOOOOOOOO DANG MUCH!  
Mangaquest: This could happen. Gold wanting to know things about Crys then her being sassy.I like it.  
Frantic: I think this song describes this shipping really well. Please forgive me, I've never read the Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald/Firered/Leafgreen chapters...but I do know about Mirage Island. CONFESSIONS! Why did Ruby LIE?! I dunno. But he tells Sapph in this.  
Soulsilver: I'm not sure if I captured the image of the song. This is like, one of my favorite songs so I'm a big critic on it. Storyline is they're both in love, but Silver isn't ready for a relationship, so they just sit together, quietly. Then, he decides he wants to be with her. Fluffy. Yeah.  
Dualrival: Don't hate me because I dunno their personalities. Cheren was bit by the "Lovebug" making him a little OOC 'cause he likes Bianca so much._

_Feel free to do a fic like this! IT WAS SO FLIPPING FUN!_

_Criticize, but don't be mean...I have feelings...REVIEW!_

_M'kay, BYE ALL!_

_-Sylvia_


End file.
